Pull My Hair
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Melina and MAryse finally took it too far. Kristi was breaking down, but Jack knew what to do. Warning: Tiny, tiny, tiny little slashy hints.


Pull My Hair

A/N: Okay, So this story is about Kristi, my other OC wrestler. Ever since she debuted in the WWE, the some of the RAW divas have hated her for no apparent reason. She used to have long, awesome black and purple hair but, well, you'll see what happens...

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Maryse, Melina, Evan or Jack. But I Do Own Kristi!

Pairing: Sort of One Sided Jack/Kristi with tiny, tiny, tiny Cendrick mention!

- - -

Kristi tied her black and purple hair into two braids before placing her white tiger print hat onto her head. She was too busy lip syncing to Bring Me The Horizon to notice the two women walk up behind her.

They tapped her on the shoulder and she turned, her smile sinking into a deep frown. Melina and Maryse were standing there, trying to look innocent, when really they looked just as fake as ever, "Hello Kristi. I simply love your hair."

"Yeah, it's so long and smooth," Melina took one braid into her manicured hand. She took her finger nail, scraping it over the strands, before dropping it, letting it fall back down over Kristi's pale shoulders.

Kristi's blue eyes drifted around the room, looking for some excuse to leave but found none. She checked the clock, and remembered that she had to meet Evan at some bar in about an hour, "Uh gee, thanks guys but I have to..."

Out of nowhere, Maryse slapped the taste right out of Kristi's mouth. Melina held the younger girl down as Maryse took out a pair of scissors, taking one of the braids in between the blades, "You just love this hair, don't you Kristi? Well too bad, because now it'll be gone!" She snipped the violet black hair clean off. Kristi went wide eyed, kicking at her colleagues, but they were able to keep her down. Maryse grabbed the other braid, pulling it as hard as possible before cutting it as well.

Kristi finally stopped kicking when Melina smacked her square on the cheek, before leaving her there, shaking in front of the mirror.

She felt her hair, looking in the mirror only to burst out into tears. Her braids were cut nearly in half, now only coming down to the nape of her neck. She took out her phone, dialing in Evan's number, trying to keep her voice from cracking when he answered, "Evan, it's Kristi... C-Could you come to the arena?"

"Sure Kristi, what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, ok?"

"Well, alright, I'll be there in a little bit. Bye."

Kristi merely mumbled her goodbye before hanging up the phone, stuffing it back into her pocket. She decided not to just sit there in the Diva's locker room since another diva might see her, so she ran out as quick as possible and went into Evan's locker room, sitting solemnly on the bench.

Fighting back tears, she tried to keep quiet so no one would hear her, but it was futile. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sobbed into her hands, curling her knees to her chest. She hiccuped, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Evan, she automatically hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"Kristi, it's okay. Don't cry..." But the voice wasn't Evan's. Kristi lifted her face to find it was Jack Swagger, the man who always seemed to be there whenever she needed him. Normally, she would have pushed away from him and kicked him in the shin, but right now, she needed comfort. So, she just fell back into his arms as he stroked her butchered hair, "Kristi, it's going to be alright. You're hair is still beautiful, just like you..."

His words comforted her currently tattered heart. She relaxed into his embrace; her arms lying limp at his sides. Jack continued to lull her, glancing up and seeing Evan standing in the doorway, a concerned yet amused look on his face, "Kristi, Evan's here, you can leave if you want to... Kristi?"

Jack lifted her head slightly to find that she had decided it was time to take a nap, her eyes closed gingerly. He let out a hushed chuckle, shifting so that he could carry her on his back. Evan led them to his car, having him set her in the backseat, "Thank you, Jack. Do you want a ride back to the hotel?"

"Oh, no I'm fine. I'm hitching a ride with Cena and Kendrick. I'll see you later Evan," Jack waved good bye to his friend before watching him drive off with the object of his affection in the backseat, "Good night, Kristi..."

The End

- - -

A/N: Well, First Story with Kristi and Jack in It! Hope Ya'll Liked It! Read and Review Please! ~ Ducky


End file.
